


Sleepless Nights

by PerfectlyHopeless



Series: Glass Cannon & Other Short Works [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at like midnight so you can imagine the mood I was in, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: She can pretend, at least, that she's not alone.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a throw-away set within my personal canon but I might as well post it anyways.

* * *

Rhea hated nights like this. She'd gotten comfortable under her sheets, her green eyes staring at the popcorn ceiling of her little bedroom, and she felt lonely as fuck.

She'd gotten acquainted with a few of her new co-workers, but there was always the agonizing reality that she was Commander Shepard. Formerly, now that she'd been relieved, but it was still there. She hated the way they placed her on an imaginary pedestal. She hadn't joined the military for this. She'd joined because it was just the next logical step in her life. No one could have planned out how that would have taken her to this point in life. 

And at this point, Rhea was tired. She was lonely. And she was really fucking horny. 

With a sigh, she slipped her right hand under the band of her shorts, pressing the tips of her middle and ring fingers to her clit and moving in tiny circles. Her eyes closed and she spread her legs wide, allowing herself to pretend for at least a few minutes that she wasn't alone. 

Rhea let herself moan a little as she pictured Garrus there with her. Imagined his finger trailing up her slit as she poked her middle finger between her folds, tracing along the rim of her cunt and slowly picking up her own wet with which to use as lubricant. She returned to her clit and reached her left hand behind her to grab onto the back edge of her mattress. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she slipped her fingers in, pressing against the nerves along her ridge. She let herself pretend that Garrus was hovering over her, pretend his tongue was trailing up her throat. Rhea massaged her lower lip between her teeth, licking her lips wet while her fingers became slick. Her eyes closed tight and she imagined herself being fucked hard, those strong fingers gripping the sides of her thighs. She kept massaging her clit while her voice leaked from her mouth, the middle of her shorts getting damp. But she didn't care. She was getting off tonight if it killed her. 

Her left hand had a death grip on the mattress, her fingers starting to ache but the pain was almost a turn on. A strangled moan came out as her hips twitched. She pretended that she could hear his voice purring her name against her ear, that sweet thrum of subvocals that threatened to make her come undone the way the song echoed through his chest. Rhea could almost feel his heat inside her, his breath on her neck. 

"Fuck," she whispered, rubbing faster and harder until finally she choked on her voice. Her body shook and trembled with the orgasm as she struggled to catch her breath, finally releasing her grip and bringing her hand back to her side, the other left in her pants to finish the job until she was finally done. 

Rhea lay there for a while, hand in her damp pants and eyes staring up at the ceiling as her heart slowed to an appropriate speed for someone not moving. She let out a sigh and used her clean hand to push her covers off and get cleaned up. When she returned she curled up with a pillow, staring out the window at the few stars that managed to shine through the light pollution of the city. 

"I hope your night's going well," she mumbled towards the stars. She knew Garrus would never hear it, but it felt good to say out loud regardless. Rhea closed her eyes and imagined herself being held against him, one hand gently cupping her breast and the other wrapped around her stomach. She nuzzled into her pillow, still lonely but now tired enough not to care.


End file.
